Silent killers
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: This is a one-shot that I originally wrote in school when we had about bullyiing. I just changed the name and appearance of them! Rated T for character death, though it's not described in any way...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters! Rated T for character death.**

_******review please :)**_

* * *

Silent Killers: Naruto version

First day of school, everyone walks around with butterflies in their stomachs, but Sakura is certain that hers are bigger and more violent than any of the other's. First year of secondary school is about to begin, in a new class, with new students. Sakura shrugs, this is really frightening. She continues to walk towards corridor 3 with silent, anxious steps. If you listen carefully, you can hear how nervous and scared the emerald-eyed pinkette is. As she enters the classroom, she can see her hopes of an ok school-year fade in front of her. The only person from this class she knows is the one she hoped to get rid of, for good. Sasuke, a guy who constantly pisses her off, sits with his fellow classmates, whom he seems to know already. He laughs at a joke another guy, long-haired and serious, just told. At that moment Sakura didn't know, but she would soon understand that it was best to stay away from the long-haired boy with the Hyuuga clans mark on his back.

More students enter the classroom, and Sakura is relieved to see her best friend, Naruto, among them. He sends her an ensuring smile, before he walks over to an empty seat, and sits down. The seat next to him is taken, so Sakura goes to sit down with a short, blonde with baby-blue eyes. She is leaning backwards, talking to a tall blonde with braces. They don't even notice Sakura's arrival. The new teacher walks into class and presents himself. He looks pretty weird, Sakura thought, as she studied the grey-haired man; who had just written his name on the old blackboard behind him. Kakashi Hatake, she read, strange name for a strange man.

He started presenting himself, and Sakura dozed off in her own thoughts. She was nervous and concerned. Would she be accepted by the other students? Would the teacher like her? Would Sasuke bother her like in Elementary? She almost didn't notice the bell ringing, and almost ran into the long-haired boy with the Hyuuga crest on her way out. "Watch it Bitch!" He cursed at her. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes. Why did she have to be so sensitive? The worst part was that Sasuke saw it. Before Sakura knew what was happening, she was falling towards the ground and fell headfirst in a puddle. Sasuke and the long-haired boy laughed hard, Sakura brushed the dust of her clothes and went to dry herself. She was shaking now. "Secondary school will be so much better than Elementary, yeah right!" she mumbled irritated with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the cute blonde from earlier entered the classroom. "Are you alright?" she asked and smiled to Sakura. Sakura lightened up a bit and tried to smile back, but more tears came. "First day of school wasn't that good, huh?" She asked as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura just shook her head. The blonde, whose name was Ino, followed Sakura back to class, and hung with her for the rest of the week. Sakura was so happy, she had a new friend. Maybe things would turn out good after all.

When Sakura returned to school after the weekend, Naruto was waiting for her by the entrance. "Hi!" he said, and smiled. Sakura replied and they went inside. Poor Sakura, if she only knew that the next weeks would be far worse than she could ever imagine. That day, Sasuke and the long haired guy, Sakura thought his name was Neji, started calling her names in class. Sakura did well in school, so words like nerd and geek, were the most popular ones. Most of the other guys followed their example, and in a couple of days, it was a habit. The girls started freezing Sakura out as well. Karin was the worst, always saying rude things about her behind her back, staring at her with with red, scary eyes, and nudging her when they passed each other in the hallway.

No matter what the teachers said or did, the situation only turned worse. Sakura's books were stolen, her lunch was put under the running sink, and Karin always threw pieces of her erasers at her. After a couple of months, Ino started to ignore her. It was the only way she could be accepted with the girls, and desperate as she was, she didn't even think about her newfound friend. Sakura cried herself to bed every night, no one wanted to be with her. She was smart, ugly, an idiot and unpopular. They didn't care about her feelings, the more crushed she was, the more happy they were. She was a zero, a nothing.

But the worst thing that happened was the fact that Naruto ignored her. At school, she was a nothing to him. He barely talked to her, afraid of what they would do to him if they saw him around a loser. Sakura knew that Naruto had a hard time, just like her. In the beginning, everyone bullied him as well, called him noisy, ugly and a huge dumbass. But Naruto had a few more like him in class, and wasn't left out that much. Not many talked to him, but after a while people stopped bothering him, because it was more fun to bully sensitive little Sakura, whose emerald eyes turned red and sore from crying. But if Naruto talked to her, he was at the same level as her once again, then they would say bad things, and push him around.

So Naruto did something so cowardly it was disgusting to Sakura. He became a shadow, an invisible ghost wandering around; just like the other idiots in her class. After school he would be there for her, try and wash the pain away. He said he was sorry, so sorry. He said that he would get better, but nothing happened. When they hung out together and someone from class came around, he would take another route alone and ask her to go meet him by the park. So they wouldn't see them together, that was the reason, she knew. Naruto never admitted it. But he was embarrassed by her, she could tell.

He was what you could call a silent killer, even worse than the bullies. Because he never stood up for her, though he swore he always would. He was her friend he said, her best friend. But what a pathetic friend he was. Still she accepted it, the amount of caring she would receive when they were alone; though it never made up for the times that he betrayed her. She forgave him, again and again, in the hope that he would once realize his mistakes. "But…" Sakura sighed. "He never will."

And indeed he never did. Two years later it was the same thing. Sakura would greet him by the schools entrance. Sometimes he would answer, sometimes not. It depended. She would go through her ever-so-sad school-day, and as soon as she was home, get a call from Naruto. Again and again he would apologize, and she would forgive. They would hang out, and make their friendship, and their dependency of each other, even stronger. Sakura needed him, and had a feeling he needed her the same way. They were each-others only place of comfort, both with their burdens to bear.

But one day Sakura had enough, not only of the bullying, but of Naruto as well. He was never there when she needed him the most. So she wrote a note to him, and placed it on her desk, before she took a rope, and hanged herself. The note said: _I have helped you through everything, and you used to help me. But I realize that time is over now. You did what you had to do, so please don't blame yourself; many would have done the same. I love you very much; you are the best friend a girl could ever have. I hope your life won't end as miserably as mine. __The best wishes, Sakura… _


End file.
